Next Gen en song fics
by Tashiya
Summary: Troisième shot : When you believe. Naruto ne peut pas faire autrement que de croire en Sasuke. Il ne peut vraiment pas.
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Bonjour ! Voilà, je vous propose le premier shot d'une série de songfic. Bon, j'avoue, je ne m'y suis jamais essayé mais cette chanson collait trop au personnage pour ne pas que je me lance. J'espère que ça plaira.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les chansons.

Ici, voici Sasuke sur la chanson _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _de Greenday. Enjoy !

* * *

**Boulevard of broken dreams**

Uchiwa Sasuke. C'est ton nom. Fils de Uchiwa Fugaku et Uchiwa Mikoto. 15 ans, 1m75, 60 kg. Officiellement, déserteur recherché par Konoha et futur réceptacle d'Orochimaru. Officieusement, mort né.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone_

Tu es né au sein du clan Uchiwa, le plus puissant du village de la Feuille. Tu as porté ton nom avec fierté pendant très longtemps. Aujourd'hui, tu le hais. Tu le hais parce que celui qui a détruit ta vie porte le même. Et c'est un lien dont tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas être associé à lui. Pourtant tu ne lui as jamais autant ressemblé.

Tu étais le cadet. Ce fut peut-être ton seul tord au fond : être né après lui. Tu n'étais rien d'autre que le benjamin d'un génie. Celui qui devait faire ses preuves. Celui qui pouvait devenir comme son frère mais qui ferait forcément moins bien. Il n'y a qu'un génie par famille. Il paraît que c'est prouvé.

Les Uchiwa _étaient _forts par définition. Ton père l'était. Itachi aussi. Alors toi aussi, forcément tu devais l'être. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts, tu as travaillé dur. Mais tu n'as jamais eu droit à la même considération que ton frère. Tu essuyais des hochements de tête absents quand lui recevait les félicitations du clan tout entier. Tu espérais des sourires fiers, lui n'en avait plus que faire.

_I walk this empty street of the boulevard of broken dreams_

Vous étiez tout un clan. Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus que deux. Lui et toi. Ça n'a jamais été que lui et toi dans un sens. Lorsque tu étais gosse, Itachi était déjà ton univers à lui tout seul. Il était ton modèle, ton ami. Ton idéal. Et il a tout détruit : ta famille, ta vie, tes idéaux et tes rêves. Il n'a laissé que toi. Toi et tes larmes. Toi et ton impuissance. Toi et ton désespoir. Tu es mort cette nuit-là.

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Il y a très longtemps que tu n'as plus souri. En fait, tu ne te souviens même plus de la dernière fois. Quant à rire, tu as oublié jusqu'au son que ça produit. Tu ricanes, ça oui. Mais tu ne ries plus. Parfois, tu te demandes si tu en serais encore capable. Peut-être… si tu essayais. Mais c'est comme pour les rêves : ce sera pour une autre vie.

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

Tu le hais. Tu le hais à un point que toi-même tu n'aurais pu imaginer. Tu as parfois l'impression que ça va te bouffer de l'intérieur. Pourri… tu as le cœur et l'âme pourris.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

Parfois, la nuit, quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu repenses à ta vie _là-bas_. Tu repenses à l'Idiot. A lui, à sa maladresse et à ses braillements qui avaient finis par t'arracher un sourire. A la façon qu'il avait de ne jamais vouloir abandonner et de s'accrocher à un rêve dont tu étais certain qu'il ne s'approcherait pas. Il était la seule personne à t'avoir redonné la vie. Puis tu penses à elle. Elle et ses « Sasuke-kun ! » tonitruants qu'elle ne cessait de beugler à tout bout de champ. A ce qu'elle t'a murmuré ce soir là et à ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour rester près de toi. Et enfin, lui, ton sensei. Le premier à t'avoir donné les armes pour égaler Itachi, même s'il disait que ça n'avait pas été dans ce but. A celui que tu as admiré et méprisé en même temps pour ses retards, ses excuses minables et son bouquin orange. Ils étaient devenus ta famille. Est-ce pour cela que tu les as quittés ?

_Till then I walk alone_

Mais la plupart du temps, tu ne penses même pas à eux. Tu oublies, petit à petit, les liens que tu t'étais forgé ; ces liens que tu n'as pas su accepter et que tu as voulu détruire. Ces liens dont tu te moques éperdument aujourd'hui. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu as fini par comprendre. Tu ne veux pas être sauvé. La preuve : tu t'es suicidé alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour te donner un second souffle.

_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone_

Il a essayé de t'en empêcher. Quitte à te briser les bras et les jambes a-t-il dit. Il a tout tenté. Toi, ça te fait ricaner. Tu trouves ça pitoyable. L'Idiot n'a jamais compris ce que tu étais. Comment l'aurait-il pu, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille ? Quand tu l'as revu, tu as failli éclater de rire tellement tu l'as trouvé ridicule. Le pauvre s'était accroché bec et ongle à l'unique espoir que tu lui avais laissé trois ans auparavant. Il a cru dur comme fer que tu tenais toujours à lui. Imbécile…

_Read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vitals signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Imbécile de ne pas avoir vu qu'il y a longtemps que tu as donné ta préférence à l'obscurité. Tu t'y complais au point de ne plus supporter la lumière quand elle te touche. L'ombre t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin : solitude, silence et pouvoir. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre. Tu ne veux rien d'autre. Tu aimerais bien que les autres cessent de vouloir te sauver. Tu ne veux pas être sauvé. Et quoi qu'ils en disent, tu ne peux plus. Tu es un enfant de la nuit. Et la lumière n'est pas faite pour les morts.

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a…_

Seul. Toujours seul. Seul dans l'ombre, seul avec ta haine, seul sur ta route vengeresse.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

Tu es un mort vivant sans passé ni avenir. Vivre, mourir, c'est pareil. Du moment que tu marches. L'idée qu'un jour, tu le tueras te fait tenir debout. Parce que ce jour là, tu pourras de nouveau porter ton nom sans te détester, et sans détester les tiens. Après, il t'arrivera ce qui doit t'arriver, tu t'en fiches. Au moins, tu auras obtenu satisfaction.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

Le tuer. Le tuer. Te venger. Et puis mourir enfin.

_I walk this empty street of the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I am the only one and I walk alone_

Tu n'es pas triste et tu n'es pas perdu. Au contraire, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu veux. Qu'ils gardent leur amitié et leurs conseils, tu n'en veux pas. Et ils le savent. Alors qu'ils arrêtent de s'acharner et qu'ils t'oublient.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone... _

Naruto… Sakura… Kakashi… Je ne sais pas où cette route me mènera et je m'en branle. Du moment qu'elle me permet de croiser celle d'Itachi. Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour moi. Que ça.

Vous ne me ferez pas revenir alors arrêtez de me faire chier. Arrêtez de vous accrocher alors que vous n'y croyez même plus.

Je suis mort. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.


	2. Goodbye to you

C'est désormais vérifié, j'écris plus quand je n'ai pas le temps de le faire (cherchez l'erreur...). Je suis ravie de voir que la songfic sur Sasuke vous a plu !

Donc un grand merci à : **Hasuki77, Kiba31 (**ouais je sais, ça casse un peu mais bon il est cru notre Sasuke), **Mokona-chan **(c'est super gentil, merci beaucoup. J'espère que celle ci te plaira autant)**, chonaku, tafolpamadlaine **(fidèle au poste, tu peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse quand je vois que tu reviews ! merci merci)**, Arakasi **(je suis très flattée que ça t'ait plus, merci)**, Subakun-sensei (**toujours ravie de te voir parmi mes revieweurs**) et mayura09 (**j'adoooore torturer mes persos favoris ; sauf que Sasuke n'en fait pas partie lol)

Cette fois, la songfic est sur... Sakura ! Eh oui ! J'ai été plus inspirée pour elle que pour Gaara (que les fans de notre terreur des bacs à sable me pardonnent). Mais faut dire, elle est moins compliquée comme personnage (gros euphémisme pour dire... cf mon profil XD). En même temps, ce qu'elle pense est pas toujours clair et j'ai tendance à être subjective avec elle. J'ai essayé d'être neutre cette fois mais il s'agit quand même d'une interprétation de ma part. Il se peut tout à fait que vous n'ayez pas le même point de vue sur la guimauve rose

Vala, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! La chanson est de Michelle Branch, _Goodbye to you (_super jolie, je vous la conseille

* * *

**Goodbye to you**

Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu. C'était le jour de la rentrée à l'académie. Tu étais assis au troisième rang, juste en face du bureau de Iruka-sensei et tu avais posé ton menton sur tes mains. Je t'ai aimé tout de suite. Tout en toi m'a plu, tout : tes yeux si noirs et si envoûtants, ton beau visage sérieux, ta prestance, ta voix. Je suis tombée en adoration devant ton élégance, ton charisme. Et ce jour-là, je me souviens. Je me suis jurée de devenir une bonne ninja. Pas parce que ça m'intéressait – en allant à l'académie ninja, je suivais surtout Ino. Pas parce que je voulais te ressembler, non. Mais parce que c'était la seule solution pour que tu me regardes. L'idée que je puisse rester absente de ta vie m'était insupportable. La vérité c'est que j'étais prête à tout pour un regard, un sourire de toi. Tu étais mon idéal, ma lumière. Mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi. Je croyais en toi plus qu'en moi-même.

Sasuke-kun… Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais vraiment. Pourquoi as-tu tout gâché ?

_Of all things I believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears from behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

J'ai beaucoup pleuré à cause de toi. Pour toi. A l'époque, je suppose que c'était les seules armes susceptibles de t'atteindre que je possédais. Et encore… J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en espérant que ça te pousserait vers moi. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre qu'au contraire, ça te faisait fuir. Je ne te connaissais pas. Et aujourd'hui, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu t'es tellement éloigné… Tu as beau être juste à côté de moi, je ne peux pas te toucher. Le fossé est devenu trop grand. Mais je ne pleurerai pas. D'une parce que ça ne sert plus à rien. Et de deux parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ça en vaille encore la peine.

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I have been searching deep down in my soul_

Pendant ces trois dernières années, je me suis raccrochée à l'espoir que Naruto m'avait donné. Il m'avait juré de te ramener et j'avais promis de le suivre. Toi, tes yeux, ta voix, ta présence, tout ton être me manquait. C'était insupportable. Je voulais les revoir. A tout prix. Je t'aimais, Sasuke-kun. J'ai voulu être enfin digne de toi, être capable de faire changer les choses. Je l'ai voulu plus que tout au monde.

Mais je ne sais pas… je crois qu'il y a une part de moi qui n'y a jamais vraiment cru. Cette infime parcelle de doute… Cette petite voix qui ne cessait de me répéter que tu ne reviendrais pas. Que tu étais bel et bien parti. Que je t'avais perdu.

_Words that I am hearing are starting to get old_

Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire. Pourtant, je n'ai pas été brisée de chagrin quand je t'ai vu disparaître avec Orochimaru et Kabuto. Je n'ai pas été surprise non plus. Pas trop. Il faut croire que je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça. En fait, peut-être que j'ai renoncé à toi il y a longtemps déjà.

Naruto aussi commence à douter. Je le vois dans ses yeux tristes, dans son sourire forcé quand on parle de toi. Lui aussi commence à penser que nos arguments n'ont plus la même valeur. Que tu n'as plus d'excuse.

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

Je ne me suis jamais imaginé la vie sans toi. J'étais devenue ninja pour toi, j'avais progressé pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vécu que pour toi. Même lorsque tu es parti, j'ai gardé une place pour toi. Dans mon cœur, dans ma vie, dans l'équipe 7. J'ai voulu que tu reviennes. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne plus jamais te voir.

Mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser... Est-ce que tout cela n'a pas au fond été qu'un mensonge ? Une façon d'y croire… de te garder parmi nous malgré toi. Un moyen de nous dire que nos promesses valaient quelque chose. Est-ce que finalement ce ne serait pas plus pour nous que nous avons essayé et essayé encore de te ramener ?

Le Sasuke que j'ai revu n'était pas celui qui m'avait laissée assommée sur un banc. Il ne l'était plus. Et pour couronner le tout, nous avons échoué. Tu n'es pas revenu et Saï a pris ta place dans l'équipe. Il te ressemble. Même si ce n'est pas toi, à sa façon, il a comblé ton absence. Alors je me demande… Est-ce que ce n'est pas le signe que nous devons tourner la page et continuer à vivre sans toi ?

_And I say_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

Tu étais mon monde à toi tout seul. Tu pouvais l'illuminer d'un simple regard. Au lieu de ça, tu l'as détruit. Tu es parti et mon univers s'est écroulé.

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Je t'aimais. J'ai tout fait, tout tenté pour te garder. Je voulais te sauver. Comme dans les romans j'ai cru que mes sentiments suffiraient à te retenir. J'ai presque envie de rire quand j'y repense. Comment un monde fait d'eau fraîche et d'amour aurait-il pu te plaire, toi qui ne jurais et ne jures que par la haine ?

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

Ça me coûte de penser tout ça… Tu me manques tellement ! Chaque nuit, je rêve que tu me reviens. Et chaque matin, en réalisant, mon cœur se serre si fort que j'ai l'impression de me vider de mon sang.

_Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

Je me suis jurée de ne plus pleurer. Mais quand je regarde notre photo, la nuit dans mon lit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Ça paraît tellement loin. Tellement irréel. Ce que je regrette surtout c'est de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait dans ta tête à ce moment là. Je te voyais tous les jours mais je ne comprenais rien. Je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout arranger. Nous redonner une chance, à toi, à moi, à l'équipe 7. Y croire… y croire encore un peu… juste un peu. Même si c'est sans espoir. Et même si ça me fait plus de mal que de bien.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Je me suis accrochée à ce que Tsunade-sama et Kakashi-sensei m'avaient appris en pensant que ce serait suffisant pour te ramener. Que Naruto et moi, on serait capable de te sauver. J'ai sincèrement cru que si on essayait assez, que si on y croyait de toutes nos forces, tu finirais par revenir et tout finirait par redevenir comme avant.

J'ai eu tord. Tu es plus fort que jamais et moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire. T'aimer n'est plus suffisant.

Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais vraiment plus.

Si j'allais au bout de mes pensées, je devrais te dire adieu. Ça parait tout simple ; logique. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le dire.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

Et me revoilà comme d'habitude, indécise et incapable de faire un choix. Je ne veux pas cesser de croire en ton retour ni en ce pour quoi je me suis battue pendant ces trois dernières années. Je ne veux pas.

Mais je ne peux pas non plus ignorer ce qui se passe dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. Je ne peux pas oublier ton regard si froid, encore moins ce que tu as fait. Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Et au fond de moi, je ne souhaite pas passer ma vie à t'attendre.

Tu es parti. Sans regarder en arrière et sans dire au revoir. Alors…

_I want you _

_But I am not giving this time_

… peut-être bien que c'est mon tour maintenant. Peut-être que je devrais te laisser faire, en espérant simplement que lorsque tout sera fini, tu me reviendras.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Sasuke-kun…

_We the stars fall and I lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

Tu vas revenir… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

A bientôt pour une autre ! ça vous a plu ?


	3. When you believe

Hello les gens ! Eh oui, c'est encore moi, je suis dans une passe productive, z'avez de la chance Je continue les song fics sur la base de l'équipe 7 puisque c'est le tour du blondinet à présent lol. Ce qui explique mon retard car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une chanson qui lui corresponde. Ceux qui la connaissent seront peut-être déstabilisés mais je trouve que compte tenu de son évolution ds NG, ça colle plutôt bien.

Je suis très contente de voir que mon interprétation de Sakura était juste et que ça vous a émus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci…

Un grand merci à **Aya72** (eh oui, c'est Naruto le prochain. J'étais plutôt partie sur Kurenai tellement je trouvais pas de chanson et pi ya trois jours, paf ! L'illumination ! lol), **Kiba31**, **Bostaf37, Hinari, Subakun-sensei **(pour ma part, je n'ai jamais réussi à voir Sasuke en victime ) et ma **chuck** (où es-tu passée ma grande, j'ai plus de nouvelle… Tu m'as pas abandonnée quand même, ouin !! en tous cas, merci pour ce commentaire qui comme d'habitude m'a fait super plaisir. Je t'adore !)

La chanson est When you Believe de Mariah Carey et Whitney Houston. Enjoy !

* * *

When you Believe

Il a réussi. Il a mis au point son nouveau jutsu. Bon, il n'est pas encore tout à fait complété mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant. Bientôt il sera prêt. Bientôt il sera assez fort pour affronter Sasuke. Naruto devrait être heureux, ou tout du moins, satisfait ; à présent il a les armes pour accomplir le but qu'il s'est fixé. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas heureux et ça le dérange. Il n'a pas encore identifié ce qui le ronge petit à petit de l'intérieur, cette tristesse, ce poids… Il ne veut pas savoir. Il préfère croire.

_Many nights we prayed_

Il a confiance. Il a confiance en lui, en ses capacités, en celles de Sakura. Il croit à la force de leur amitié. Il croit en Sasuke aussi. C'est peut-être stupide mais c'est comme ça. Le Uchiwa peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, Naruto a un capital « espoir » bien supérieur à la moyenne. Il ne lâchera pas prise. Pas maintenant.

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our heart a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

Il lui est arrivé de se demander d'où lui venait cette force, cette obstination. D'autres auraient laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Mais lui, il n'est pas comme ça. Abandonner ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Sasuke. C'est quelque chose qu'il partage avec Sakura et Kakashi, quelque chose qui les lie. Un sentiment partagé. Cette émotion les poussera à se ruer au secours l'un de l'autre sans hésitation et à donner leur vie s'il le faut. Dans un sens, c'est effrayant, et en même temps, rien n'est plus réconfortant que cette idée.

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there is much to fear_

Il n'a pas peur. Il ne doute pas, il ne l'a jamais fait. Il n'a pas peur de Sasuke non plus. Plus maintenant. Mais il craint ce que son ami est en train de devenir pendant que lui-même s'entraîne. Il craint de le retrouver encore plus sombre que la dernière fois. Il n'est pas stupide ; il n'ignore pas que Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus. Mais il n'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Un Hokage n'abandonne pas ses amis.

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could_

Il ne peut pas échouer, il ne peut pas. Pas après tout ça. S'il était fait pour échouer, il le saurait. Naruto sait qu'il est né pour se battre et pour gagner. Il ne veut que gagner. Il est devenu Genin alors que tout le monde le donnait perdant. Il a intégré l'équipe de Kakashi alors que le Jounin n'avait jamais accepté personne. Il a réussi à invoquer Gamabunta quand le dernier à l'avoir fait était le Yondaime lui-même. Il a battu Hyuuga Néji, il a vaincu le Shukaku, il a sauvé Gaara. Et surtout… il a trouvé une famille. Non vraiment, s'il était né pour perdre, il le saurait.

_There can be miracles when you believe_

Certains disent que Sasuke est perdu. Lui n'y croit pas. De toutes façons, s'il commence à penser de cette manière, alors c'est certain : Sasuke ne reviendra jamais. Les miracles ne se produisent pas si on n'a pas la foi.

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

Oh, bien sûr, ce serait facile de tout laisser tomber. De laisser Sasuke se démerder avec Orochimaru et son putain de frère et de voir ce qu'il se passera après, après tout, il l'a mérité. Mais il refuse cette option. D'abord parce qu'il n'est pas certain que le jeune Uchiwa soit assez fort pour venir à bout des deux hommes les plus puissants du monde ninja. Et de deux parce que même s'il y parvenait, Naruto n'est pas certain que Sasuke reviendrait à Konoha. A vrai dire, c'est peu probable. Alors il s'accroche à cette minuscule étincelle d'espoir qui luit toujours et qui lui rappelle que tant que, lui, continue de croire en Sasuke, alors peut-être... peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu.

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve?_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Il ne peut pas faire autrement que de croire en Sasuke. Il ne peut _vraiment _pas.

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly blown away_

Ça ne l'amuse pas du tout de courir sans cesse après Sasuke. C'est dangereux, épuisant, ça fait mal et au final, il y a toujours le risque que ça ne serve à rien. Il pourrait s'investir dans d'autres choses, plus utiles à Konoha et plus gratifiantes pour lui. L'examen Chunnin par exemple. Il pourrait aussi en profiter pour passer plus de temps avec ses amis – pourquoi pas avec Hinata si elle ne s'évanouit pas – ou aller rendre visite à Gaara à Suna, ou même à Inari. La vie est fragile, il veut en profiter avant que la mort ne s'en mêle. Il l'a compris avec Haku puis Asuma : ce ne sont pas toujours les méchants qui meurent. Les ninjas meurent tous les jours, ils tuent, ils saignent, ils ont peur. La moindre lueur d'espoir a la valeur d'un lever de soleil dans ce monde de cendre et de sang. S'il était égoïste, il n'aurait pas choisi de mettre cette lumière de côté et de plonger dans la nuit pour une seule personne.

_But now I am standing here_

_My heart so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

Seulement cette personne n'est pas n'importe qui : c'est Sasuke. Son meilleur ami, son frère. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé et peu importe ce qu'en pense le Uchiwa, il a confiance en lui et il veut l'aider. Sasuke veut devenir plus fort ? Ça tombe bien, lui aussi. Il veut se venger d'Itachi ? Parfait, ils ont la même cible. Il fait siennes les motivations de Sasuke parce qu'il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il a pris la mauvais route et qu'ensemble, ils ont plus de chance de s'en sortir. Il ne veut pas laisser tomber maintenant ; il a mis trop de lui-même, trop d'énergie dans cette histoire. Il y a mis sa vie. S'il échoue – c'est une pensée stupide mais si on imagine une seconde que c'est possible – c'est son identité, sa capacité à aider les autres qui sera remise en question et qui peut-être s'écroulera. Il ne veut pas prendre ce risque.

_There can be miracles when you believe_

_Though hope is frail it's hard to kill_

Il n'échouera pas. Le autres échouent; ils se battent, ils tombent. Ils meurent. Mais pas Naruto. Il a toujours réussi à triompher des obstacles et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va s'arrêter. S'il y croit, il ne peut pas échouer.

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve?_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Croire, croire en lui. Espérer. Jusqu'au bout.

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

En fait, c'est vrai: il a peur. Parfois, il se décourage, il perd espoir. Dans ces moments là, il revoit ces grands yeux noirs pleins de dédain et de froideur et il se demande si Sasuke peut vraiment être sauvé. S'il _veut _être sauvé. La réponse, _sa _réponse, le frustre. Ce genre de pensées le terrifie parce qu'infiniment plus dangereux que de simples joutes verbales avec ceux que le sort de Sasuke indiffère. Le doute ne se contrôle pas. Il le voit chez Sakura, il le voit chez Kakashi. Ils ont beau s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces, il y a toujours une minuscule parcelle de doute au fond de leur cœur. Peut-être essaient-ils de se protéger, il n'en sait rien. Il préfère les ignorer.

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see your way through the rain_

Il n'a jamais _vraiment _flanché. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour lui redonner confiance quand il avait la sensation que tout lui échappait. Des gens qui ont été là pour lui : Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Kakashi, Saï, Yamato et même la Vieille. Alors lui, il sera là pour Sasuke. Et même si le Uchiwa a tenté de le tuer, même s'il prétend vouloir le tuer, même si Naruto sait que quelque part, son cœur ne guérira jamais vraiment de la trahison de son ami, il continue. Sa vie en dépend. Ça fait mal. Ça fait très mal, même, et oui, il a peur. Mais la différence entre tous les autres et lui, c'est que lui, la douleur ne le fait pas fuir.

_Thought if a still resilient voice_**_  
_**_says love is very near_

Ramener Sasuke, c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe comment et à la limite, peu importe pourquoi. C'est son objectif, la seule chose qui lui permet d'avancer, qui lui donne de la force quand il ouvre les yeux le matin. Il n'abandonnera pas Sasuke. Jamais, jamais, jamais ! Il veut que Sasuke revienne, il veut que tout redevienne comme avant. Il veut voir Sakura soupirer après Sasuke, il veut attendre Kakashi pendant des heures sur le pont, il veut s'engueuler avec Sasuke de nouveau. Il veut reconstituer l'équipe 7, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour cela. Le retour de Sasuke arrangera tout, il le sait.

_There can be miracles _**_  
_**_When you believe_**_  
_**_though hope is frail _**_  
_**_It's hard to kill_

A ceux qui disent qu'il est égoïste, il répond que s'il l'était, il ne risquerait pas sa vie à chaque instant pour sauver quelqu'un qui se fout de lui.

A ceux qui disent qu'il est naïf, il répond que c'est de la foi.

Et à ceux qui pensent qu'il est idiot de s'accrocher, il réplique que si s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'on aime c'est être idiot, alors il espère ne jamais devenir intelligent.

Mais lorsqu'il croise le regard de Sakura et qu'il y lit le doute, la question qu'elle n'ose pas formuler à voix haute mais qu'ils se posent tous les deux, il ne sait pas quoi dire.

_Somehow you will_**_  
_**_you will when you believe_**_  
_**_Just believe_**_  
_**_you will when you believe_

Il croit en Sasuke, en sa capacité à le ramener. Il a la foi. Le problème, et à présent, il le voit clairement, c'est qu'il ignore si ce sera suffisant pour tout régler.

* * *

Vous voulez que je vous dise? Sasuke ne mérite pas ses amis. La prochaine fois, Kakashi !


End file.
